


My New Dream

by WaffleDogOfficial



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Day 2- Disney AU, F/F, Naruto Femslash Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: When Ino had first climbed to the top of the tower, she had only wanted to escape two angry twins, a determined horse, and half of the Corona military.She hadn’t expected a pink-haired girl with 70-foot long hair to hit her on the head with a frying pan.





	My New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry in Naruto Femslash Week 2019. I followed the Disney AU prompt to create this short little Tangled crossover. Enjoy <3

When Ino had first climbed to the top of the tower, she had only wanted to escape two angry twins, a determined horse, and half of the Corona military. 

She hadn’t expected a pink-haired girl with 70-foot long hair to hit her on the head with a frying pan. She also hadn’t expected to accompany the girl in her quest to see the lanterns the king and queen sent out every year. She  _ definitely  _ hadn’t expected to start caring for her even more than the crown she had stolen.

Despite her initial expectations, as Ino looked at Sakura on the other side of the boat, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

Ino held her the palms of her hands open for Sakura, holding small flowers that the girl took and placed carefully onto the surface of the water. They waited patiently for the lantern show to start and Ino pulled her hands away, placing the flowers on the bench next to her. 

Sakura stared at the surface of the water, watching the flowers drift away in the mild current.

From the corner of her eye, Ino saw the light that indicated the release of the first lantern. Sakura looked up and stared at the point of light that floated up from the castle-- the ones sent by the king and queen of Corona. Excited, Sakura ran to the front of their rowboat, causing the boat to shake and Ino to tumble side to side.

She almost scolded Sakura but stopped when she saw the look on her face. She was hugging the bow of the boat tightly, looking up in wonder as, like a dam breaking, the rest of the lanterns began to rise from the city center and from the boats in the harbor.

Transfixed, Ino stared at Sakura. The girl sighed in contentment and stilled as she took in the full sight what they had traveled so far to see. While Sakura was distracted, Ino lit the lanterns she had bought earlier.

Sakura turned around and met Ino’s eye, looking worried about something. However, when she saw the lanterns in her hands, she ran over to sit on the bench facing Ino. Sakura laughed lightly as Ino extended her hands out in a silent offer. 

“I have something for you, too,” Sakura said while reaching for a familiar leather bag.

“I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared,” she placed the bag in front of her like an offering and looked nervously at Ino. “And the thing is... I’m not scared anymore. You know what I mean?”

Sakura extended the bag as if to hand it over, but Ino could not have cared less for the crown at that moment. 

“I’m starting to,” Ino replied as she gently pushed the bag with the prize out of the way. Sakura’s small smile in response felt like pure sunshine.

Carefully, Sakura took the lantern from Ino and held it in her hands. Ino followed suit. Simultaneously, they pushed them up, letting the lanterns rise up and join the multitude in the sky. Ino looked up and watched their lanterns rise intertwined together. When she turned her gaze back down, Sakura was looking excitedly out of the boat while kneeling on the bench..

Sakura looked and pointed as one lantern approached their small boat. She reached out and pushed it out of the water with a smile. She said something to Ino but Ino couldn’t hear anything anymore. All she could think about was Sakura in front of her shining bright in pure happiness. 

On impulse, she reached forward and grabbed Sakura’s hand. The other girl startled in surprise before looking at Ino and moving to sit in front of her. They locked hands and stared into each other’s eyes. 

Before meeting Sakura, Ino’s dream had been to live alone surrounded by an island full of money. However, with Sakura in front of her, that dream felt more inconsequential than ever before.

Ino moved her hand to brush back a lock of Sakura’s hair back into her braid. She moved her hand across her cheek and settled it on her neck. She bent forward and Sakura copied her lead. She wanted nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips.

Ino wondered if she had a new dream after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a good day or night wherever you are in the world <3


End file.
